A Pact and a Revelation
by tatp
Summary: Madi seeks out John for more stories of his adventures at sea.


Nassau had been a respite for the crew. It wasn't what they had originally expected, but it had all worked out for the better. That was, once John was able to convince the Maroon Queen and her daughter that their presence here was not anything nefarious, and that it could, in fact, be beneficial for everyone involved. It took some doing, all of their combined efforts in fact, but once it was done, a comfortable truce was formed.

As John stood looking out over the bluff towards the water, he caught movement in the periphery of his vision. Clutching his crutch, he turned in time to see Madi approaching him. He smiled slightly, not realizing how happy he was to see her until that very moment. She walked until she was close to him, closer in proximity than her mother would surely be comfortable with.

"Mr. Silver. How does the day find you? It appears Freema's treatments have served their purpose." she asked.

"Please. Call me John. The day finds me in amenable spirits. And yes, the treatments have me dealing with this in relative comfort. How are you?"

"I am well. I am glad to have found you here. I was hoping you could tell me more about your incredible tales of the sea. Do you mind? Is it too much of a bother?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Not at all. Would you like me to meet you later?"

"I actually took the liberty of bringing some food and light refreshment. A blanket and cushions to sit up upon. I hope that is not too bold?"

"Perfect. I am happy you chose to seek me out as opposed to Captain Flint. Surely you think he has better tales than me?"

"Perhaps. "she said, pulling bags off the horse she had tethered a little ways away. "But he is nowhere near as in awe of your accomplishments as he should be. And he doesn't tell a story nearly as well. Besides, he finds me tiresome. You appear to genuinely enjoy my company. And I enjoy yours." She smiled at him, and he felt his heart speed up.

"That I do. You are clever. And easy to talk to. I need not guard myself from you as I do my men. And though I truly enjoy their company, having to keep parts of my personality away from them is rather tiring. I'm sure you understand."

Madi spread the blanket on the ground, tossing pillows onto the surface. " I do. In my position, they still need to be aware that I will one day be their queen. So, as much as I want to be my complete self, that really isn't an option." There was a tinge of sorrow to her tone, one that he was all too aware and familiar with. She looked up and smiled brightly. "Please. Join me."

John walked over and lowered himself to the ground. Propped a pillow behind his back against the stump of a tree, and one underneath his leg. "I suppose I could tell you of our trouble in the doldrums? Or would you rather, a shipwreck? Or, a fierce battle at sea with the Spanish?"

"Can you tell me how you ended up such a valued member of Captain Flint's crew? How did you come to be on his ship?" she poured a cup of papaya juice and handed it over to him. Then, poured one for herself and settled herself cross-legged in the center of the blanket.

"I was a stow-away, actually. The original cook had been incapacitated, and I posed as the new cook. Truth be told, I could not cook to save my life. And Captain Flint was well aware of it. But, I had come upon some documents that were crucial in locating a cache that would make them fairly wealthy. And if he were to put me off the ship, said information would be lost to them, and they would never find it." John took a sip from his cup, and smiled at her.

"You were blackmailing him? How extraordinary! He must have been livid! He does not appear one who likes to be forced into anything."

"No. He certainly doesn't. But he also realized my potential. If I was able to perpetrate this fraud, what else was I capable of? He wanted to know, and I didn't mind telling him, as long as it served my purposes as well. So, our partnership was born out of mutual need. And, fortuitous timing."

"That doesn't explain how you came to be his Quartermaster. That is a far cry from cook."

John looked at Madi for a moment. She was a beauty. And she was not aware of it. She was leaned forward, elbows on her thighs. Her glorious locks were bound loosely into a band, and tossed, almost unceremoniously over her shoulder. Her eyes were shining, and she was waiting with baited breath, on him.

He leaned forward a fraction, then realizing what his body wanted to do without his permission, he forced a conspiratorial wink, then whispered "another fortuitous turn of events. Mr. Gibbs was the quartermaster when I arrived on the boat. He was fair, and funny. He always took time to tell me what the affairs of the ship were, the comings and goings-on. Who to befriend, who to avoid. How to read a map, how to crew a ship. All the things I would need. He always told me to be invaluable to someone. IF you know something someone else needs, and they are willing to go lengths to learn it is well, then, you are worth more that everything. He told me that was the power I had, knowing the information I knew. And the last thing he told me before he was murdered, was to never, ever give away all your power at once. Unless it is to someone you know will never betray you."

Madi looked at him, cup in hand. She nodded sagely. "So, never."

John nodded.

"Mr. Gibbs was murdered? How? By whom?"

"Mr. Gibbs had come to a realization I knew. I believe you know it as well. That our Captain would go to any lengths to achieve his ends. You are valuable only as long as you are working towards said goals. His behaviour had become erratic, and dangerous. His goal was putting the ship and the men at ever increasing risk. Mr. Gibbs only fault was he viewed the crew as family. Sought to protect them. Once he made this known to the captain, made it known he would not allow harm to come to us, his usefulness ended."

"And he made you Quartermaster? Which means you are the only one who knows who killed Mr. Gibbs." She looked to him for confirmation though she really did not need it.

"I am sorry, John." Madi said, as she shifted across the blanket to be closer to him. She reached out hesitantly, watching him to see if he would shrink away from her. When he did not, but only gazed at her with sorrowful eyes, she ran her fingers across his brow and down his cheeks.

"I fear what little care, what humanity I yet possess, will be stripped from me. I do not wish this to happen, but I am unsure if I will be able to stop it." He turned his head into her palm bushing a kiss across it.

Madi grasped his head, making sure he was looking at her. "Of course you will. You are unburdening yourself of this. That is how I know it means something still, that it matters. And I am pleased to know you trust me enough to tell me. We will be complicit in these things to one other. Since you and I are keepers after terrible secrets and holders of heavy burdens, we shall rely on one another to carry the load."

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I cannot recall the last time someone other than you has touched me out of care or concern. Not pity, or greed. I admit, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like." He grasped onto Madi's wrists, making sure the warmth of her hands would not leave him.

" I would very much like that you and I be the others strength in trying times. But I must ask you, is that all? All that we could be to one another? All that you will allow? Because, and I know this may seem forward considering your station, I have sensed a magnetic pull between us. A spark of something. And I would be a fool to not at least try to cultivate it into something greater. And I feel, that if we were to seek the companionship of the other, that it would be life changing for both of us." He searched out her eyes to see if she was terrified, or exhilarated at his proposition. But the gaze reflected back was neither. She had a look of curiosity, of wonder.

"Have you nothing to say?" he asked.

Madi smiled, and grasped his head tighter. She leaned forward, until her forehead rested against his. Then, she brushed a light kiss across his lips. Then another, this one deeper, full of yearning and hope. "Well, Mr. Silver. I believe we have an accord."


End file.
